Princess of Alagaesia
by InvisibleLight4
Summary: My father's dead. Yup, the ruler of Alagaesia. The evil one. I was hidden, but now he's dead and I've been found. I am now the 'princess' of Alagaesia and everyone knows about me. I have a few 'minor' changes. Minor? Who am I kidding? Rated T for language


**ED Renalds**

* * *

**Princess of Alagaesia**

* * *

**Chapter One: Alagaesian Princess**

* * *

My father died.

Ah, it's okay, he barely payed me any attention anyway. He was always to busy. I usually would just stay in my room and play alone. The only person that I would play with every now and then was Murtagh. That is, before he left. I was happy for him, not because I wanted him gone. Because he got away, he was _free_.

Me? I was alone. My father dragged Murtagh back here as soon as he could, which was a long time after Murtagh left. I never was able to do anything, I wasn't important enough, I wasn't _good enough_. Nobody ever cared for me, as far as I knew.

And now he's dead. My father is finally gone and I'm being _recognized_. For once in my life I am acknowledged by people. I always wanted at least one person to know I was alive. But hey, all of Alagaesia knows now. Who's complaining? Sure as heck not me. I'm _glad_ that evil man I'm forced to call my father is dead. Now I can actually leave. Well, I could do anything now, and nobody could hurt me.

I'll get back to why later.

My childhood was tough. Being confined in my room all the time, I had no friends. And having barely any sunlight makes you paler than I thought anyone deserved to be. I only got out of my room when Murtagh wasn't busy, so I could be with somebody who wouldn't "_affect_ me", as my father would say.

Then Murtagh left. My father was in infinite fury when Murtagh suddenly disappeared. So, I was basically confined in my room for about _nine years_. I was found when that bastard of a father of mine died. They tested my blood, and saw that I was indeed "The Princess" of Alagaesia. Even though I was kept in my room, (don't worry, they had food and water brought to my room for each meal) I was still smart.

That was because I had a library in my room. I'm not even kidding; it was attached to my room. A frame without a door, leading to a very large library. My only choices of what to do after Murtagh left was to either train in weaponry, read, or read. So, as you can tell, I did a lot of reading. How did I know how to read? Murtagh taught me. I guess he knew that when he left that reading would be the only thing I could do. He said he would come back for me, and if he couldn't he would tell of me so I could get out of this horrid place. But I guess he forgot. I don't blame him. I wasn't important. I never was.

But I know what's wrong and right. My father was evil. He killed, assassinated, and murdered mercilessly. He didn't kill bad people; he killed the innocent, the shy, and the young. He didn't care. For his heart was as cold as permafrost. Actually, I bet he was colder. But I can't think of anything colder at this point.

How he died? I killed him. I know, shocking isn't it? I never knew I could kill a person. I only killed him because he wanted to kill Eragon. I knew he was the only hope Alagaesia had. I read about it. The Shadeslayer. The Last Rider. I knew all of the stories, every tale. I knew all of it by heart.

So I killed him. Stabbed him in the heart with my sword. I got it from the library; it was hidden in a secret compartment in the wall. But I found it, and stabbed him with it. I had to; he was going to ruin all chances of peace and harmony within Alagaesia. He has already done enough, and I had about all I could take. I couldn't stand to watch people suffer any longer. Innocent fathers, mothers, and children. I couldn't stand it any longer. Not one more life, not one more heart, not one more soul.

Well, now he's dead. The cool thing is, they say I am the new ruler. And I have a _lot _of things to change. Starting with… well, everything.

Oh yeah, my name is Gabrielle. I think that about does it for my past. Now time for the present…

* * *

This story belongs to ED Renalds, and any "new versions" of this story written without my written agreement will be taken under legal consent. I have half a family of lawyers, it won't be hard.

Not that anyone would want this story anyway. I just wanted to write a story about the Eragon series. I'm very serious about this story, and my goal is to make it longer than most things written about Eragon.

Please review :)

-ED Renalds


End file.
